


Zip Harrington, Asteroid Ornament

by DakotaUndomiel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Other, Science Fiction, asteroid ornament, space mercenary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DakotaUndomiel/pseuds/DakotaUndomiel
Summary: A space mercenary is trying to repair his ship and get on with his life when an asteroid comes out of nowhere and severs his safety line and oxygen. Now he's stuck on the leading edge of the asteroid like some gasping human bug on an interstellar VW bus! And that's not even the worst of his problems.





	Zip Harrington, Asteroid Ornament

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little romp into what-if. Enjoy!

The asteroid wasn’t large, but it was on a deadly trajectory. Headed straight for him and there was bugger all he could do about it. There was nothing to push off from, nothing to give him the thrust he needed to get out of it’s way.

He waited to see his life flash before his eyes like everyone said would likely happen.

It didn’t.

Nothing changed.

Space continued to move around him. The asteroid carried on its merry way, seemingly determined to take him out.

Zip Harrington was a little disappointed.

He could hear his father now – accusing him of not even being capable of dying correctly.

Zip could only watch as the asteroid got a little larger with each second that passed.

Just before impact, he screwed his eyes shut, an involuntary reaction. He felt the asteroid body-slam him and his eyes flew open in time to watch his hoses and safety tether snap off the outside of his ship.

The ship he’d been repairing.

Alone.

 

No one knew he was out here, no one to care that his ship had been crippled by a cascade wave of malfunctions. No one knew he would have died in a matter of weeks.

And now he would die in hours, a bug pinned by momentum to the leading surface of an asteroid no bigger than a Volkswagen, hurtling through space.

With a screaming space pirate unable to pry himself off, with nowhere to go.

And nothing to do but watch space speed by his visor.

And wonder what came next.

To be continued!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?


End file.
